Stirb nicht vor mir (No mueras antes que yo)
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: "De esas historias que tratan de la vida y la muerte, de esas muertes inesperadas que sólo hacen que un corazón se acongoje de una manera casi indescriptible. A veces ver sufrir a las personas hace que muchos desconocidos se abracen en medio de un pasillo de hospital y que compartan sus historias de amor y de muerte." Tres historias que se entrelazan por un hecho común. Song-fic


**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece sino que es de Hiroyuki Takei y la canción es una colaboración hecha por Rammstein, por lo que tampoco es mía.

 **Advertencia:** muerte de personajes, nada más.

 **Aclaraciones:** Las palabras en _kursiva_ son palabras que deseo destacar y la canción, además vale aclarar que entre paréntesis coloqué la traducción para que podamos entender la canción y el sentido.

 **Extras:** No estoy de acuerdo con algunos hechos que llevan a cabo los personajes! Vayan a un psicólogo en estas situaciones, sólo un profesional puede ayudarlos y sanar su alma.

‒ ‒ ‒

 _ **Stirb nicht vor mir/No mueras antes que yo**_

 _De esas historias que tratan de la vida y la muerte_ , de esas muertes inesperadas que sólo hacen que un corazón se acongoje de una manera casi indescriptible. A veces ver sufrir a las personas hace que otras personas se sientan mal, hace que muchos desconocidos se abracen en medio de un pasillo de hospital y que compartan sus historias de amor y de muerte. Siempre… en todos los pacientes que veo vivir y morir a diario… siempre hay algo de amor y de muerte. Cada vez que contemplo sus rostros puedo percibir sus ilusiones, sus esperanzas, sus deseos. Cada vez que veo sus rostros de esperanza cuando uno de sus seres queridos está mejor, cada vez que veo sus rostros empapados en lágrimas o sus muecas desencajadas cuando sus seres queridos empeoran o fallecen. No hay más que muchas historias de muerte, _es un gaje de oficio._

La noche estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad, la ciudad de Hokkaido estaba sumida en la misma oscuridad, en la más grande de las oscuridades, y un escalofrío atravesó mi espina dorsal. Cuando las estrellas no se ven en el firmamento, cuando la luna tampoco está en él, cuando está cubierto por nubes o cuando está demasiado despejado, siempre hay un halo de tristeza que cubre al hospital. Siempre me trae mala espina y un mar presentimiento. Y temí lo peor. _Temí la realidad._

Comencé a hacer los rondines normales de mi turno como enfermera nocturna. En general siempre son noches tranquilas, donde los niños nacen durante el cambio de luna o donde personas traen a sus hijos con picos de fiebre casi insostenibles, o donde caen casos de emergencia. Con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a la fea rutina del día a día y con el tiempo uno va perdiendo las emociones que alguna vez tuvo con respecto a las situaciones, con respecto a lo que puede sentir por otra persona. A veces las cosas pasan porque son voluntad del altísimo, de otra persona, de algún ser sin cuerpo o sin alma, pero con mucho poder. Y uno se acostumbra a dar las malas noticias cuando son necesarias.

Cuando llegué al pasillo de neonatología e ingresé a ver a los bebés que habían nacido prematuros pude ver una de las incubadoras separadas de las demás, una solitaria incubadora que probablemente no tuviera ningún bebé en ella. Lamentablemente, primero verifiqué que los otros bebés estuvieran bien. Pequeños, medianos, con cabezas grandes, con sus boquitas abiertas, con sus pequeñas manitos rosadas. A veces suelen haber padres o madres en estos lugares, hoy extrañamente no hay nadie.

Una vez terminé de hacer mi ronda nocturna, elevé la cabeza y contemplé esa pobre incubadora solitaria. Suspiré y bajé la cabeza, debo verla antes de seguir con lo demás. Me acerqué a ella y observé en el interior solo para ver lo peor. Un niño, o quizá una niña, no lo supe al instante, estaba inmóvil, con su boquita abierta y sus manitos muy juntas. Negué con la cabeza y abrí la incubadora, toqué al pobre infante sólo para sentir su piel fría, sentir cómo su respiración era nula y finalmente tocar su muñequita en busca de pulso… _pulso ausente. Oh pobre criaturita._ Tan solito en este lugar. Cerré nuevamente la incubadora y me decidí a hablar con alguno de mis colegas, ellos debían de hablar con los padres y contarles la trágica noticia.

 _Die Nacht öffnet ihren Schoß_

 _(La noche abre su regazo)_

 _Das Kind heißt Einsamkeit_

 _(El nombre del niño es soledad)_

 _Es ist kalt und regungslos_

 _(Está frío e inmóvil)_

Su rostro envuelto en lágrimas, sus rostros llenos de lágrimas mientras se abrazan mutuamente. Recuerdo esa pareja, recuerdo cuando los vi llegar sorprendidos y aterrados porque su hijo se había adelantado al parto. Les dimos esperanzas, permitimos que el pequeño naciera, mas no conozco del todo las complicaciones que pudo haber tenido. El pequeño murió de alguna causa que no sabemos cuál es pero que conoceremos sólo si los padres lo desean.

Me acerqué a ellos y les hablé despacio mientras me miraban, con los ojos desorbitados y sus caras de espanto, como si no pudieran comprender lo que estaba pasando. Los ojos rojos de ambos, las mejillas sonrosadas hacían dar cuenta de la situación por la que estaban pasando, situación por la que nunca he pasado. A duras penas me pudieron decir que no quería realizarle una autopsia y simplemente querían que su pequeño alcanzara la paz. No les pregunté más nada, no quise saber más de ese ser que no alcancé a conocer, del que no supe ni siquiera un nombre. _¿Ahora importa el nombre que le iban a poner al pequeño? ¿Ahora importa lo que ellos pensaban para el futuro de su hijo? No y no, la respuesta es no._

Mientras regresaba a mis labores el rostro de esa madre se me venía a la mente. _Anna_ … Anna la de la rubia cabellera, de tez pálida y con una contextura delgada, demacrada como ninguna otra mujer en el mundo. Una mujer madura, fuerte e inteligente, devastada tras la terrible noticia del fallecimiento de un hijo. Las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, las manos están sobre el rostro y el sollozo desconsolado que retumba en el silencioso pasillo de la noche del hospital de Hokkaido. _Quiero alejar esa imagen de mi cabeza, y lo consigo._

Sigo mi camino hacia otra sala y otra imagen viene a mí. _Yoh_ , el Yoh del temple de acero, el relajado joven que le daba ánimos a la madre de su hijo, el joven que siempre tenía una sonrisa y que vigilaba constantemente a su pequeño en la incubadora. Al parecer, en ese momento de descuido, el corazón de su hijo dejó de latir y se desvaneció su pobre espíritu abrazado por la muerte. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, verlo débil y abrazado a su esposa, ver cómo él y su temple de acero se desvanecían dejando caer miles de lágrimas y acunando el cadáver de su hijo entre sollozos. _Sentí mi corazón destruirse en pedazos._

 _Ich weine leise in die Zeit_

 _(Lloro suavemente en el tiempo)_

 _Ich weiß nicht wie du heißt_

 _(No sé cuál es tu nombre,)_

 _Doch ich weiß dass es dich gibt_

 _(pero sé que existes)_

Una lágrima revoltosa corrió por mis mejillas, seguidas de otras solitarias que caían con parsimonia como si fueran cronometradas. Un leve sollozo escapó de mis labios antes de que pudiera acallarlos con mi mano. Soy una enfermera de la guardia del turno noche del hospital de Hokkaido, mis sentimientos deberían estar apagados desde hace muchos años, pero al parecer aún quedan restos de mi humanidad en mí misma.

Sonreí levemente, aún puedo sentir con respecto a mis pacientes, no los vi como a simple pacientes, los vi como a seres humanos y eso me basta para sentirme tranquila de mi propia humanidad. Sonreí en medio de lágrimas y me apoyé en la pared unos cinco segundos antes de detener el llanto leve y borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. _Aún debo seguir trabajando._

 _Ich weiß dass irgendwann_

 _(Sé que alguna vez,)_

 _irgendwer mich liebt_

 _(alguien me amará)_

A veces el área de terapia intensiva era el más poblado y el más triste, gris y aburrido. La gente suele poseer sus muecas de enojo o de bronca, pero la mayoría tiene un halo de tristeza y preocupación en sus caras. Es extraño pero cuando ingresé a este trabajo, ese lugar era el que menos me gustaba, ahora no es más que un pasillo cualquiera, un lugar desolado más que me lleva a pensar lo frágil que es nuestra vida.

Por momentos se escuchan los ruidos de las alarmas de las máquinas, pues un paciente se está dejando llevar por la muerte, pero en este caso la noche amerita tranquilidad y la misma aura densa de tristeza y preocupación de todas las noches. Una familia con un hijo enfermo, un grupo de personas que rodean a un amigo que está grave, un cúmulo de pacientes en sus camas que gimen por los dolores y les debo administrar sus dosis diarias de calmantes. Por momentos esto se vuelve tan monótono que _olvido que estoy tratando con personas._

Hay una habitación solitaria al final del pasillo, una habitación pequeña y para dos camas. Una de las camas está vacía y en la otra yace un joven con extraño cabello y tez pálida, tiene colocado el respirador artificial y en su brazo hay conectada una intravenosa que le brinda suero. No recuerdo bien qué le ocurrió a este joven, pero mi instinto me dicta que fue un accidente de tránsito juzgando por las heridas de su rostro y de su brazo. _Esa noche ingresó de urgencia… y desde entonces no ha despertado._

Con cierto cuidado coloqué mi mano sobre su cuello, tomando las pulsaciones y veo que realmente el chico aún sigue vivo. En su cuello hay marcas que dejó el accidente, hematomas bastante pronunciados, como en el resto de su cuerpo. Por un momento él me recordó a alguien, alguien muy especial para mí y que ya no está. Por un momento cerré los ojos y me dejé envolver por los recuerdos de este ser querido tan especial para mí. Por un momento me vi conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos.

Di un paso atrás y me alejé del paciente, contemplándolo de lejos. No sé su nombre, pero según el expediente colocado al lado de la cama, se llama _Horokeu_. Un nombre muy particular, igual que el nombre de este ser tan especial para mí. A razón de eso di otro paso hacia atrás y me paré en el umbral de la puerta sólo para contemplarlo escasos segundos más antes de negar con la cabeza y salir definitivamente.

 **He comes to me every night**

 **(Él viene a mí cada noche)**

 **No words are left to say**

 **(No quedan palabras para decir)**

 **With his hands around my neck**

 **(Con sus manos en mi cuello,)**

 **I close my eyes and pass away**

 **(cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar)**

Cuando salí de ese lugar, de esa sala de emergencia que me llevó al pasado y me trajo de regreso como si fuera una película que se pasa una y mil veces por mi cabeza, me topé con un joven en el pasillo. No estaba parado, al contrario, estaba sentado en una de las bancas de espera que hay afuera de las salas, con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración entrecortada. Pude ver sus ojos hinchados y sus mejillas brillantes, como si hubiera llorado recientemente.

El llanto es algo común en la salas de terapia intensiva donde los pacientes tienen restringido el ingreso a las salas a ciertas horas, pero donde los guardias de seguridad y el personal del hospital evaden, a veces, estas normativas por el lado humano que poseemos aún. Inclusive yo podría haber dejado entrar a este muchacho que en sueños comienza a balbucear cosas y a emitir leves sollozos como si en medio de una pesadilla se tratase. Lo más común en estos lugares, es que esas pesadillas no fueran más que fragmentos de la realidad que se repiten una y otra vez en las mentes tristes de esas pobres personas.

Por un momento se me vino a la mente el recuerdo de ese mismo joven ingresando a las corridas por los pasillos, pasándose a llevar no sólo al personal, sino a los demás familiares de los pacientes. En ese momento lo primero que muchos hicieron fue insultarlo, pero cuando lo vieron queriendo ingresar al área de cirugía, lo tuvieron que detener. Los insultos pararon en cuanto el joven comenzó a discutir a los gritos con el enfermero que le trataba de explicar que él no podía ingresar a la sala de cirugías, lo que sólo provocó que un guardia de seguridad tuviera que sacar al alterado muchacho y llevarlo a la sala de espera.

Ver su rostro dormido en ese momento se contrastaba con el rostro abatido y el estallido en llanto que fue cuando lo vi por primera vez. Ese chico, _Ren_ si mal no recuerdo, era nada más y nada menos que el novio del joven que había tenido un accidente de tránsito y estaba en coma. Desde esa noche, que lo vio siendo sacado de la cirugía para ser pasado a terapia intensiva, no se ha movido de su lado. Todas las noches se pone de pie al lado del inconsciente joven y le habla de la vida, le cuenta lo que hacían o las cosas que le gustaban hasta que el llanto lo vencía y terminaba de rodillas sollozando y rogando que despertara.

Algunas veces lo vi dándole un beso en la mejilla y esas veces he retrasado mi ingreso a la sala, por respeto a él y al amor que le profesa a ese chico en coma que no puede responder a su amor. _Quizá un beso_ es la manera más cercana a demostración de cariño que un chico en coma le pueda dar, o quizá sea el engaño de su mente que le dice que le ha correspondido al beso. _Nunca se lo pregunté y nunca se lo preguntaré_. Ren ama tanto a Horokeu que a veces le habla y piensa que este le responde, y llora al finalizar la charla. Al menos esta noche duerme entre suspiros y sollozos en los pasillos y no está hablando con el muchacho recostado en la sala.

 **I don't know who he is**

 **(No sé quién es él,)**

 **In my dreams he does exist**

 **(en mis sueños él existe)**

 **His passion is a kiss**

 **(Su pasión es un beso)**

 **And I can not resist**

 **(y no lo puedo resistir)**

Fue la noche siguiente, _la fatídica noche siguiente_ en que finalmente se dio fin al padecimiento de aquel joven en coma. Yo ingresaba como todas las noches, como todas las noches en las que me toca cubrir la guardia del hospital de Hokkaido. Las nubes se aglomeraban en el cielo y a juzgar por el frío que está haciendo llego a la conclusión de que va a nevar esta misma noche. Sólo espero que salga un poco de sol al día siguiente.

Comencé a inspeccionar todas las salas como hago todas las noches. En neonatología todo está como siempre, como debe estar. No hay incubadoras alejadas, no hay madres llorando, no hay padres desesperados y no hay pobre bebés que hayan fallecido súbitamente. Me dio una cierta alegría ver todo en orden por esos lugares, tanto así que no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro. A fin de cuentas, _soy un ser humano más_ , pero pronto la paz del momento se desvaneció.

Escuché muchos gritos provenientes de otra sala. Muchas personas, los curiosos para ser precisos, se comenzaron a acercar al lugar de los gritos. Al ver ese movimiento de gente me decidía a caminar hacia con ellos hacia donde provenían esos ruidos y gritos, sólo para llegar al área de terapia intensiva, y la imagen de esos dos jóvenes amantes se me vino a la cabeza. De inmediato me adelanté, empujando a todas las personas que se atravesaban en mi camino, corriendo con desesperación, para ver al desamparado Ren que gritaba a un hombre alto, con barba prominente.

El joven le suplicaba que no lo hiciera y lo amenazaba a los gritos, gritaba en llanto y suplicas. Todo el pasillo se había vuelto un caos y no era para menos que ese chico se comportara de aquella manera. Ese hombre, al parecer familiar de su amado muchacho en coma, estaba pidiendo que desconectaran a su hijo, que lo mataran finalmente. El corazón del que ama no puede comprender ni entender que su verdadero amor no va a despertar nunca más. No puede resignarse a la penosa muerte de un ser amado, no puede comprender que alguien que ame deje ir así como así a una persona a quien dio la vida, a la persona por la que late su corazón, _pero así pasa a veces._

Ren no entiende que Horokeu no va a volver a despertar y que sólo desconectándolo y apagándolo finalmente podrá descansar en paz. _No entiende eso porque él ha estado esperando que despierte desde que ingresó al hospital con un cuadro irreversible_ , no lo puede comprender porque _aún guarda esperanzas_ de que el chico regrese y sea su novio de nuevo. Por un momento sentí tristeza de la situación, un muchacho llorando a los gritos mientras suplica piedad por su amado, unos guardias le sujetan de los hombros y un hombre con lágrimas en los ojos que niega con la cabeza y pide que apaguen la máquina. Obviamente, el personal del hospital obedece los deseos del hombre mayor, obviamente pronto la máquina queda apagada y el grito desgarrador del joven estremece el edificio, calando los huesos y los corazones de los presentes, destrozando la mente de los más duros y haciendo añicos los restos de esperanzas que quedaban en el maltrecho corazón de sí mismo.

 _Ich warte hier_

 _(Te espero aquí)_

 **Don't die before I do**

 **(No mueras antes que yo)**

 _Ich warte hier_

 _(Te espero aquí)_

 _Stirb nicht vor mir_

 _(No mueras antes que yo)_

Esa semana hubo dos defunciones, dos funerales y dos entierros en el cementerio municipal, donde la gran mayoría de nuestros seres queridos yacen. Un día fue enterrado el pobre bebé que no tuvo oportunidad de vivir y al día siguiente fue enterrado el joven a quien se le arrebató la posibilidad de despertar. Yo fui a ambos entierros casi por casualidad, aunque estaría mintiendo si dijera que no tenía intención de ver a alguna de las dos familias allí en medio de este acontecimiento tan trágico.

El primero de ellos fue triste, desolador, acongojador y muchas palabras tristes y deprimentes. Yo me paré junto a la tumba a una distancia prudente. _Los padres no lloraban ya_ , la mujer parecía una chica fuerte y decidida mientras tomaba la mano de su novio o marido quizá, quien tampoco sonreía pero parecía bastante tranquilo a comparación de la última vez que los vi en el hospital. Seguramente están procesando todo lo que les ha ocurrido y aún no pueden creer que ese ser al que desearon con tanto amor, al que amaron antes de conocer, hubiera muerto antes que ellos. _Hubiera muerto antes de verlos._

Vestidos de negro y con pañuelos en sus manos, los presentes se despedían del pequeño que ya había sido enterrado en su totalidad. En la lápida colocaron el nombre de Hanna Asakura, cosa que vi cuando todos se hubieron ido, y abajo colocaron la inscripción "Te amamos con todo el corazón". Supongo que es una realidad que nunca pudo manifestarse del todo. Es triste ver la muerte reflejada no en la muerte en sí, sino en los ojos cristalinos de los que quedan vivos. Esos padres, al verse solos, se abrazaron con fuera y lloraron en silencio hasta que el sol cayó en el horizonte. Oponiéndose al hecho de que tenían que irse pronto, contemplaron la tumba por unos pocos minutos más y se despidieron del angelito que habían colocado bajo tierra. Los ojos vacíos de esos dos seres se quedaron grabados en mi mente tanto como se les quedó grabada a ellos el hecho de haber tenido que despedir a su primer y deseado hijo.

I **don't know who you are**

 **(No sé quién eres)**

 **I know that you exist**

 **(Pero sé que existes)**

 _Stirb nicht_

 _(No mueras)_

 **Sometimes love seems so far**

 **(A veces el amor parece muy lejano)**

El otro entierro fue igual de triste, pero con copos de nieve cayendo parsimoniosamente sobre las cabezas gachas de las personas presentes. Vi como la una gran tribu se amontonaba alrededor de la lápida del joven, mas no les presté la mayor atención. Me quedó contemplando el escenario desde lejos, como temiendo que alguien me pudiese reconocer y temiendo de la mirada de aquel muchacho que tantas veces había dormido en el hospital de Hokkaido.

Sus ojos dorados estaban opacos por las lágrimas y su rostro reflejaba la nada misma, como si todo lo que fue su vida se hubiera ido con ese chico de cabello celeste y tez pálida. Aún sus gritos y su llanto descontrolado resuenan en mi mente, _en mis recuerdos,_ y acongojan mi corazón, entumeciendo mis pensamientos y nublando mis recuerdos en donde puedo verme llorando en la tumba de esa persona tan especial para mí. A veces sueño con que él regresará y estaremos juntos de nuevo, con que mis anhelos de compañía serán escuchados, pero luego recuerdo que _esto es la vida real y no la ficción de mi mente._

Suspiré pesadamente mientras la nieve ya comienza a cubrir el suelo, ocultando debajo de sí todo el pasto verde y las flores que hay en los pequeños jardines del cementerio. De a poco comienza a correr un viento gélido que mueve mi cabello con lentitud y congela mi cuerpo como si no tuviera abrigo. El más crudo invierno está llegando a Hokkaido y cada año parece más frío, más triste, más lúgubre y más solitario.

De a poco la gente comienza a irse del cementerio, todos los que vinieron a ver a sus seres queridos se despiden de éstos y se marchan evitando que la tormenta de nieve los atrape a la mitad del camino. Debería hacer lo mismo que ellos y escapar de la nieve que después tapa todos los caminos posibles, pero no lo pude hacer. Me quedé contemplando cómo los parientes y amigos del difunto Horokeu se comenzaban a ir entre sollozos y lágrimas silenciosas o simples silencios, brindándoles el pésame a la familia y a un ausente Ren que sólo contempla la lápida ya no con tristeza, sino con una sensación de ausencia. _No hay nada en su mirada._

Al final sólo quedó un hombre con barba y cabello canoso, el mismo hombre gigante que dio la orden de que apagaran las máquinas y dieran fin a la vida de quien yo supongo es su hijo. Lo vi suspirar y dejar escapar una última lágrima revoltosa antes de dirigirse al joven, decirle algo que no provocó ningún cambio en él y alejarse lentamente, perdiéndose en las puertas del cementerio. Parecía que nos quedamos solos, solos en ese lugar de muerte, _dos almas que poco se conocen pero que se comprenden._

Ren elevó la mirada unos segundos, habiendo notado mi presencia. Yo le miré por esos mismos segundos, buscando conocer qué pasa por su mente, como si eso fuera de ayuda en alguna ocasión de la vida actual. Ladeé la cabeza y le esbocé una pequeña sonrisa, la sonrisa más falsa que pude haber esbozado en mi vida. Extrañamente él también me sonrió, y por un momento vi un brillo diferente en sus ojos, un brillo que reconocí perfectamente y después comprendí el motivo de esa sonrisa. Bajé la cabeza y negué con ella, pero después de elevarla vi que el joven ya estaba decidido, ya estaba totalmente determinado.

Suspiré y comencé a salir del cementerio, con la misma lentitud con la que había entrado. Mas cuando pasé junto al joven Ren que sostenía un revólver en sus manos, éste me miró antes de llevárselo a la cabeza, aprovechando que no había nadie más en ese solitario lugar.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―me dijo una vez hube pasado a su lado y dado dos pasos.

― _Tamao_ ―le respondí, a lo que él me contestó:

― ¿Quieres que lleve algún mensaje?

―Dile que lo extraño… y que nos veremos pronto.

Salí del cementerio con una sensación muy extraña en mi alma, como un deje de nostalgia y de pesadez, una extraña sensación de que había dejado algo o alguien atrás, no estaba segura. Mientras caminaba por la calle hasta la parada del bus que estaba a sólo una cuadra, un disparo se escuchó demasiado cerca. Supe quién era, lo sabía desde que había salido, pero no fui capaz de detenerlo, me sentía demasiado hipócrita pensando que podría detener a ese joven tan enamorado como para siquiera pensar en una vida sin su amor. Quizá fue la mejor decisión, porque _es mejor no vivir a vivir el vacío que deja la partida de un ser amado._

 _Ich warte hier_

 _(Espero aquí)_

 **Your love I can't dismiss**

 **(No puedo despedir tu amor)**

 _Ich warte hier_

 _(Espero aquí)_

Bajé del autobús con la capucha de mi campera puesta, mi casa está a tan sólo dos cuadras de ese lugar y debo caminarlas en medio de esa manta blanca y fría que cubre el suelo. Todos los techos de las casas están cubiertas de esa manta blanca que tanto me recuerda a los momentos donde reía y disfrutaba de la vida, a esos momentos que me hacían sentir llena de vida y de alegría, donde él me hacía reír con sus chistes estúpidos y yo me reía con él, donde… Me sorprendí a mí misma contemplando una ventana.

Una ventana con una pequeña capa de nueve en las rejas y con un par de plantitas ya marchitas de tan poco riego durante varios días, _al final el invierno la asesinará antes de que la pobre se recupere._ Detrás del cristal se podía ver una vela, una pequeña vela encendida en medio de la oscuridad y junto a ella un pequeño auto color rojo y que parecía estar hecho de un plástico blando, como los juguetes de bebé. De inmediato se me vino a la mente esa triste pareja de jóvenes que perdieron a su primer y único hijo. Sus miradas de desesperación y sus lágrimas se quedaron grabadas en mi mente, no sé cómo harán ellos para seguir adelante.

Pero ellos se tienen el uno al otro y seguramente tienen una familia, por eso pueden llorar y dejar salir toda su tristeza. _Lo difícil es no tener a nadie…_ estar completamente sola me ha llevado a ser lo que soy ahora. Ellos podrán abrazarse y llorar juntos, podrá ir a terapia juntos, hacer actividades juntos y seguir sus vidas tratando de superar esa muerte y quizá en un futuro logren intentar de nuevo y vivir una vida normal con su hijo o hija superando el recuerdo de esa desgraciada defunción.

 _Alle Häuser sind verschneit_

 _(Todas las casas están cubiertas de nieve)_

 _Und in den Fenstern Kerzenlicht_

 _(y hay luz de velas en las ventanas)_

Entré en mi pequeña casa y encendí la luz de la sala, no tenía hambre y simplemente me senté en una de las sillas a contemplar la nieve caer en el exterior. El silencio atronador del lugar mezclado con la sensación de nostalgia y angustia me hicieron regresar la vista a una fotografía. En ella estamos los dos juntos, _él y yo_ , abrazados y mirando a la cámara. Recuerdo que esa foto fue de un festival de cómicos que se hace todos los años y desde que él no está no he vuelto a ir a esos lugares ni al bar donde él daba su espectáculo de stand up o al resto-bar donde decía chistes de todo tipo y al azar. No era el mejor humorista, pero sí era el mejor humorista para mí porque _le daba alegría a mi vida… hasta que ese camión atropelló su estrellato_ y destruyó su vida para siempre.

Y con su vida se fue mi vida, se fueron mis sueños e ilusiones y se hicieron añicos mis deseos de vivir. Al igual que aquel chico cuyo amor fue asesinado de manera casi igual, donde un vehículo se atravesó en el camino de su verdadero amor y le llevó a acompañarlo a causa de no poder esperarlo, de desear adelantar lo pautado. Me imagino sus cuerpos yaciendo juntos en la nieve, y a ambos tomados de las manos con una sonrisa en sus rostros por el simple hecho de _estar juntos de nuevo._ Una pequeña sonrisa auténtica se hizo presente en mí, al menos ahora estarán juntos y serás felices por la eternidad. _Un amor que fue más allá de las barreras de la vida y la muerte._

Dejé la foto en un costado, yo amaba a ese negrito simpático con el cabello esponjoso, ese afrodescendiente que hacía chistes a diestra y siniestra. Mientras hacía determinados preparativos, sentí como de a poco mi humanidad se iba desvaneciendo junto con mis deseos de vivir, podía ver a esa pareja de jóvenes uno junto al otro en medio de la nieve y separados sólo por una capa de tierra tomados de la mano y sonriendo… _Juntos y felices… Amándose._ Y sentí envidia de ellos, envidia por mi falta de valentía y el exceso de cobardía del otro, pues lo que voy a hacer puede ser o muy valiente o muy cobarde dependiendo del punto de vista.

 _Dort liegen sie zu zweit_

 _(Allí yacen juntos)_

 _Und ich_

 _(y yo,)_

 _Ich warte nur auf dich_

 _(y yo espero por ti)_

Me paré nuevamente sobre la silla donde había estado sentada y contemplé la cuerda atada a la lámpara del techo, me había costado mucho hacer un nudo lo suficientemente resistente como para que no se desate y hacer una nuevo lo suficientemente débil como para que se deslice con mayor facilidad. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que algo me estaba faltando, por lo que me bajé de esa silla y caminé hacia la radio que poseíamos, la habíamos comprado entre los dos como regalo por nuestro aniversario. Coloqué el pendrive donde teníamos música y comencé a buscar la melodía adecuada, una vez la encontré programé el equipo para que sólo se reprodujera esa melodía tan llamativa, extranjera, pero que me encantaba.

Me paré nuevamente sobre la silla donde había estado sentada y contemplé la cuerda atada a la lámpara del techo, coloqué la cuerda alrededor de mi cuello y sonreí al ver que se deslizaba bien. Con una sonrisa en el rostro miré al frente, miré la foto donde estamos los dos juntos y sonriendo, luego cerré los ojos y di un paso hacia adelante. La música sonaba a mí alrededor cuando una voz me despertó de mi aletargamiento. _No mueras antes que yo._

―Tamao… ¿qué haces aquí? ―Escuchar su voz fue el mayor regalo que me pudo haber dado la muerte. Me levanté y lo abracé por el cuello con fuerza, lo estreché entre mis brazos como nunca había hecho ni siquiera en vida. Lo besé fuertemente, con la pasión que nunca pude demostrarle. Luego me separé de él y le contemplé con la sonrisa que nunca había esbozado y las lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por mis mejillas.

―Te estaba esperando, pero no tan pronto ―comentó _Chocolove_ con tristeza y bajó la cabeza. ―Un joven me dijo que vendrías pero…

―Yo decidí adelantar mi llegada ―y busqué su mirada con la misma ansiedad con que había buscado su presencia. ―No vuelvas a morir antes que yo.

 _Ich warte hier_

 _(Te espero aquí)_

 **Don't die before I do**

 **(No mueras antes que yo)**

 _Ich warte hier_

 _(Te espero aquí)_

 _Stirb nicht vor mir_

 _(No mueras antes que yo)_

 **I don't know who you are**

 **I know that you exist**

 **(No sé quién eres,**

 **pero sé que existes)**

 _Stirb nicht_

 _(No mueras)_

 **Sometimes love seems so far**

 **(A veces el amor se ve tan lejano)**

 _Ich warte hier_

 _(Te espero aquí)_

 **Your love I can't dismiss**

 **(No puedo despedir tu amor)**

 _Stirb nicht vor mir_

 _(No mueras antes que yo)_

‒ ‒ ‒

Espero que les haya gustado y espero recibir sus comentario con las críticas constructivas necesarias. Hasta la próxima

Kitty fuera, paz, y no mueran antes que yo ¡!


End file.
